Microwave antennas are utilized in various vehicles, among other applications. When used for vehicles, microwave antennas are typically mounted on a roof of the vehicle and radiate outward from the vehicle. It may be desirable to place a microwave antenna in other locations of the vehicle. However, conventional microwave antennas may produce radiation in unwanted directions, for example into the vehicle, if placed elsewhere within the vehicle. For example, a conventional microwave antenna assembly disposed in a front windshield of the vehicle may produce unwanted radiation toward the interior of the vehicle. While there are known antenna geometries that produce single sided radiation, realizing such antennas would require cutting precise holes, for example in a windshield of a vehicle, which may be undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved microwave antenna assembly, for example with reduced radiation toward one side relative to another side. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.